Happened In Christmas OS
by mesun
Summary: One Shoot con Joe Jonas. Coraje y valor, es lo que se requiere para declararsele a alguien amado.


Este One Shoot tiene a **Joseph Adam Jonas** de los Jonas Brothers como protagonista y es producto de mi imaginación. Notese que Joe no es famoso.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPENED IN CHRISTMAS<strong>

**.**

La nieve caía lentamente a través de los cristales de la ventana. Me encontraba admirando ese helado paisaje mientras esperaba que la familia Jonas hiciera su aparición. Como era costumbre desde que tenía memoria, nuestras familias se juntaban para celebrar Noche Buena. Ese año tocaba en casa agasajarlos con la cena porque el año anterior ellos habían sido los anfitriones. Estaba recostada en el sillón escuchando música con mi Ipod. En realidad me dedicaba a cambiar de canción sin parar. Los nervios me estaban matando y no era capaz de controlar la impaciencia.

-Tranquila hija –escuché a mi mamá murmurar. –arrugarás el vestido.

No podía tranquilizarme, aquella noche era muy especial para mí. Era la noche en la que por fin me sinceraría con Joseph.

Mi Iphone vibró sobre la mesa. Era un mensaje de mi mejor amiga.

"_¡Te envidio! ¡No puede ser que pases navidad con mi hermoso novio y yo tenga que esperar hasta mañana para verlo!_"

"_Oh, si querida_." Reí entre dientes al enviar la respuesta.

¿Quién podría imaginarlo, eh? ¿Mis dos mejores amigos enamorados? La verdad me sorprendió pero son muy lindos juntos. Llevaban medio año de novios y aún asi se amaban como el primer día.

-Copo ciento noventa y cinco, copo ciento noventa y seis, copo ciento noventa y siete….

-¡Abbie, haz algo productivo! ¿Quieres? –Exclamó mamá desde la cocina. –Ya déjate de tonteras.

Me levanté refunfuñando y puse la mesa. Cuando todos los cubiertos estuvieron en su lugar acomodé los ya ordenados adornos del arbolito y enchufé las lucecitas.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunté contemplando mi imagen en el espejo.

-Las ocho y veinte, faltan diez minutos hija. –respondió. -Estas perfecta, deja de arreglarte.

Suspiré. De verdad estaba linda. Había optado por usar el vestido que llevé al casamiento de Susan, una amiga suya. Plateado, por encima de la rodilla, fruncido en el busto, con breteles y una cinta negra en la cintura atada en un moño. Como no quería parecer enana rodeada de gente más bien alta me calcé mis zapatos de taco alto negros. Mi pelo lacio caía libremente sobre mis hombros y no llevaba mucho maquillaje, apenas un poco de brillo labial y un sutil delineado.

Otro zumbido me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"_Suerte con J."_

_Gracias amiga_, pensé, _la necesitaré._

¿Alguna vez han planeado declarársele a alguien? Si lo han hecho saben cómo me sentía en aquel momento. Tenía el estómago revuelto y mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

¿Alguna vez se han enamorado del hermano de su mejor amigo? Ese es mi caso. Un día desperté y vi a Joseph Adam Jonas con otros ojos. Lo conozco como a la palma de mi mano y su evidente acercamiento a mi persona tenía que tener una razón.

Su hermano y yo éramos como carne y uña, nos pasábamos todos los días juntos, hasta que… bueno, el amor surgió entre Nick y Jenny. Fue ahí cuando comencé a pasar más tiempo con Joe. Además de ser el chico gracioso, bromista, bien educado y todo un galán, era muy dulce. El flacucho y debilucho Joe del primer año fue reemplazado por un enorme musculoso de rulos rebeldes que cursaba su primer año en la universidad. Demostraba la madurez de su edad pero su espíritu alocado seguía intacto.

Ese chico era el dueño de mi corazón, la razón de mis continuos suspiros, mi _príncipe azul_… y se lo haría saber.

El timbre sonó y pegué un respingo, todavía seguía parada frente al espejo que ahora reflejaba mi cara de horror.

-Abbie, abre la puerta cariño –pidió mamá. –iré a buscar a tu padre… ¡Aron, baja de una vez!

Caminé como un zombie hasta la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces abrí.

-¡Feliz Navidad! –gritó la familia entera. Sonreí al ver sus sobretodos cubiertos de nieve.

-Bienvenidos, pasen… esta helando.-reí nerviosamente mientras los saludaba. –Señor Jonas, Dennise.

-Hola linda, ¡estas bellísima! –besó mi frente.

Al instante tuve al pequeño Frankie abrazando mis piernas.

-Abbie, ¿jugarás conmigo hoy?

-Lo prometo. –contesté despeinando su cabello.

-Ya Frank, suéltala… -ordenó Nick con una sonrisa.

Cuando por fin su hermanito me liberó mi mejor amigo me envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

-Hoy es el día amiga… Feliz Navidad –susurró en mi oído. –Por cierto, mamá tiene razón, estas hermosa.

Sonreí y les hice un gesto para que siguieran hasta la sala.

-¡Kevin! –saludé al mayor.

-Hola Abbie, lindo vestido.

-Gracias…

Suspiré al verlo junto al umbral de la puerta de entrada.

-Cierra ya esta puerta Joseph –dije caminando hacía él.

-Espera… -detuvo mi andar- date una vuelta –pidió haciéndome ojitos.

Giré y volví a mirarlo.

-¿Y bien?

-Luces espectacular… me encanta la forma en la que ese vestido se te ajusta al cuerpo –comentó acercándose a mi. Me tomó de la cintura y besó mi frente. Temblé como una hoja.

Pude escuchar como mis padres saludaban a los invitados. Estaban tan distraídos que no notarían nuestra desaparición.

-Quiero hablar contigo –solté como en un suspiro.

-Yo también.

Tomé su mano y lo llevé escaleras arriba. Destino: mi habitación. Antes me detuve frente al cuarto de mi hermano.

-Aron los Jonas están abajo, ve a saludar –grité y seguí mi camino.

Ya en mi territorio lo miré a los ojos, sonreía.

-Joe… yo…

-Es mejor que yo lo diga, ¿no crees? –me interrumpió. –Sería poco caballeroso… aunque me sorprende de ti… jamás pensé que una chica se atrevería… me refiero a que… ya sabes, es difícil…

Lo miré entre sorprendida y aterrada.

-¡Nicholas abrió su bocota! –exclamé a punto de gritar.

-¿Te enojaste? –inquirió tomando mi mano.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Entonces… ¿ya lo sabes? –tragué saliva e intenté no desmayarme.

-¿Que te mueres por mi? Se puede decir que si… -rió pero al ver mi cara de espanto su expresión se transformó y me regalo una sonrisa. –Lo que tú no sabes es que a mi me pasa lo mismo.

No hice otra cosa que sonreír, me había dejado sin palabras. Él me correspondía….

-No digamos más –sentenció tomando mi rostro con sus manos y uniendo nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

-Ahora… ¿puedo presentarte ante mi familia como mi bella novia?

-Claro que puedes, tonto –contesté besando esos labios que por mucho tiempo había deseado.

**_The end._**

* * *

><p><strong>Me encaaaaaaaaanta este shoot. Uno de mis favoritos :)<strong>

**Dejen reviews :D**

**Sol**


End file.
